<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[トレケイ] 自由 by kishitaorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780943">[トレケイ] 自由</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin'>kishitaorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishitaorin/pseuds/kishitaorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三年生畢業後的捏造故事, 充滿私設</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Cater Diamond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.<br/>
自由是可以做想做的事情，吃喜歡的食物。<br/>
自由是像風一樣隨心而行。<br/>
自由是離開家庭的掣肘。<br/>
自由是不用顧慮他人。</p>
<p>
  <i>自由是，他人的東西。</i>
</p>
<p>「真的是拍了很多好照片呢。」<br/>
翻著手機中所存放著的、畢業典禮時所拍下的照片，ケイト像往常一樣帶著笑容，愉快地往自己的帳號上上傳著那些新照片。<br/>
這是他在夜鴉學園就學這四年間的習慣。<br/>
作為紀錄也好，作為喜悅的分享也好，能帶著借來的片刻自由成為理想中的自己，就只有在這短暫的期間而已。</p>
<p>仙女教母的神奇魔法只能延續到畢業的剎那，ケイト最終也只能重新變回那個被家族壓得透不過氣的Cater。<br/>
這是Cater的命運。<br/>
哪怕終如幻影般消逝也算是經歷過，若不為此而感到愉快就太過貪婪了吧。</p>
<p>最後上傳的這批是他和這幾年來相處的人們最後的合照。<br/>
同屬輕音部的大家，一起上魔藥精製互相打鬧的朋友，紅心寮的寮友們，與及被他稱為『摯友』，至為重要的那個存在。</p>
<p>「#最後的NRC　#けーくん畢業　#ケイト也畢業……好，發送。」<br/>
來到用於傳送的鏡子之前，最後的一批照片也像是要和他告別般地剛好上傳完成。<br/>
「真的都是想再多一分鐘也不行呢——。」<br/>
戳著手機的屏幕，看著照片出現在自己的帳號之下，原本一直維持著的燦爛笑容也像是隨上傳進度般一併結束。<br/>
屬於自己的自由終歸是不存在的。</p>
<p>
  <i>『你已封鎖Trey Clover。刪除聊天室』</i>
</p>
<p>「再見了，Treyくん。」<br/>
輕輕地於屏幕上印下親吻，緊接而來的則是接近殘酷的封鎖。<br/>
不可以也不想要彼此之間再有交流。或許是因為不想觸碰到自己的傷口，也或許只是不想要玷污對方腦海中自己的形象。<br/>
——即使Trey可能早已察覺，只有這一層薄薄的保護膜，是Cater無論如何都不想親手戳破。</p>
<p>刪除帳號會是更好的手段，但偏這是他曾經作為ケイト，可以留下的，最後的存在證明。<br/>
可以的話Cater不想真的需要伸出手去觸碰這個按鍵。</p>
<p>「歡迎回來，Cater。」<br/>
穿過鏡後，所看到的是以相同姓氏連繫起來的『家人』。<br/>
短暫地停頓爾後，Cater向著高貴的女性們欠身行禮。<br/>
她們所想要迎接的，不是開朗活潑的ケイト，而是該因年齡而變得更為成熟穩重，足以負上重擔的Cater。被予以了期望，則只餘下回應一途。<br/>
「母親和姐姐們，我回來了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02.<br/>
「今天一天也辛苦了，Cater。」<br/>
「母親和姐姐們看上去還滿意嗎 ?」<br/>
「她們一定會超滿意的。」<br/>
「謝謝你，Keito。」</p>
<p>這是夢，又或是無端相連的時間迴圈。<br/>
早已長大的Cater扮演著Keito的身份，輕輕地、溫柔地，拍著縮進自己懷中的幼年Cater那小小的背。<br/>
已經想不起自己小時候看到的Keito是比自己年長的還是和自己同齡的了，但現在陪在自己身邊的Keito，確實是和此刻的自己一模一樣——好歹那也是自己做出來的分身，又或者自己的幻覺。</p>
<p>原本安靜的空間漸漸混入了各式各樣人類的低語。伴隨著慢慢接近的聲音，面目模糊的人們也踏著宛如遊戲中活屍般的腳步向自己所在的地方靠近。<br/>
Cater抱緊了懷中開始害怕的另一個自己，在他的耳邊，說出一直以來支撐著自己的那一句話。<br/>
『不怕的，Cater，那些東西傷害不了你。』</p>
<p>爾後他就從夢中醒了過來。<br/>
寛大而空洞的房間總是令他懷念起在學時那間小小的宿舍。恰好的大小和溫暖的氣氛，還有友愛的鄰居，全都是他想要一直擁有的東西。<br/>
但他現在只餘下了這個從小和他一起長大的『友人』了。<br/>
「Keito。」<br/>
「怎麼了嗎？」<br/>
向反射著月光而變得格外顯眼的天花板喊著友人的名字，帶著笑容的Keito下一個瞬間就出現於自己的視野之中。<br/>
「起床的話還太早，再睡吧，Cater。」<br/>
「不睡了，你再陪我一下。」</p>
<p>從床上坐起，把頭靠到坐在床沿的Keito肩上，百無聊賴的Cater拿過了放在床邊的手機，久違地點開了Magicam的帳號。<br/>
從前友人們多姿多采的生活立即出現在Cater的眼前。<br/>
移動著手指往下滑動頁面，友人們那甚至連遇上的挫折或者麻煩的動態看到自己眼中也會化為羡慕……這樣的心態果然很不健康吧。<br/>
嘆了口氣，沒有再去看其他人生活動態的興致，Cater轉而打開了亮著小紅點的收訊箱，慢慢地在不會顯示出已讀的情況下讀著其他人發來的訊息。</p>
<p>「大家看起來都很擔心你呢，Keito。」<br/>
未被封鎖的友人們發來了不少訊息。光是從訊息列表頁只能看到大家的最後一個留言，但那壓倒性地表達著擔心或者希望自己可以回個信之類的句子，也足以令Cater想像到其他的內容。<br/>
在這些訊息之間，只有一個特別的異類。在數年以前，Azul留下了一個莫名其妙的訊息：『以後會有一個驚喜送達，請務必好好期待』。數年過去了，驚喜卻依然未有到來，要猜測也是無從猜起，因此Cater也只能隨便地，假裝沒有看到這樣的訊息。</p>
<p>只是，即使是最新的消息也停留在一年以前，他們大概是已經放棄了吧，畢竟自己也已經離開好幾年了。<br/>
而在未讀消息後的第一個，則是那個人的名字。<br/>
被自己封鎖了的那個人不知道現在過得好不好呢。</p>
<p>下意識地點進了他的個人頁面，過於顯眼的「解除封鎖」像是個無法忽視的訊號，喊著Cater順從內心的願望予以解除。<br/>
而Keito，他的保護者以及支柱，也確實伸出了手，嘗試按下這一個至為重要的鍵。<br/>
「不可以啊Keito！」嚇了一跳的Cater連忙伸長了手，把手機移出了Keito可以觸及的範圍。「只有這個絕對不可以！」<br/>
「只是偷看一眼也不壞吧？」<br/>
「不可以不可以！」搖著頭，Cater用力地抗拒著來自Keito的誘惑。「還是睡覺了。」<br/>
把被子拉過頭頂，手機則藏到了枕頭之下，Cater在Keito遺憾的聲音之中，強迫自己閉上了眼睛。</p>
<p>幾天之後又會是宴會的時間，這次的目的好像是為了迎接某個大魔法使的到來吧。<br/>
父親在說明的時候Cater沒有仔細地把資訊都存放到腦裡，反正無論如何，他要做的也終究只有表現出Diamond家長子的氣度，向來賓們做出得體的對應即可。<br/>
宴會的目的是甚麼，又或者誰會出席其實都不是那麼重要的事項。</p>
<p>穿著畢挺的禮服站在會場的一角，Cater邊喝著手上的氣泡酒，邊確認著已經在會場內的人有誰是需要待會要去打招呼。<br/>
再晚點估計還得和其他未婚的女士們周旋……希望今天的主角是個年輕帥氣，足以把女士們的目光吸引走的存在，這樣自己就會輕鬆一點了。<br/>
Cater悄悄地如此祈禱著，直至腦袋因身為主角的那個魔法使進了大廳而變成一片空白為止。</p>
<p>「Trey君怎麼……」<br/>
Cater看著宴會的主角扔下了其他的賓客大步地向自己走來，思考還沒來得及跟上，就已經被對方拿走了手上的酒杯一飲而盡。<br/>
「過得怎麼樣，結婚了沒？」<br/>
邊把空了的杯子還回到Cater的手上，Trey邊像是要確認日程般平淡地進行了事實上該算為隱私的詢問。<br/>
本能般地搖了搖頭，Cater立即就在Trey那一句「那就好」和那突然置放到自己頭上的大手之間，陷入了更深的混亂。</p>
<p>『髮型會亂』『那麼多酒為甚麼要喝掉我那杯』『你怎麼會在這裡』『那就好是甚麼意思』『大魔法使是怎麼回事』『那你呢』<br/>
過多的句子同時在Cater的腦中炸開。它們爭先恐後地想要被宣之於口，最終卻沒有任何一個能取得成功。<br/>
Cater只是像呆站般地立於原地，任由淡淡緋紅悄悄地在自己臉上暈開。</p>
<p>「給你一個離開家族束縛的機會，要不要？」<br/>
順著此時的氣氛點頭應和，Trey臉上那久違的惡質笑容令Cater在一瞬間無法肯定自己是不是真的做了正確的決定。<br/>
然而Trey也沒有給他預留任何後悔的時間，就如以往都是由Trey作主導那般，這次Cater依然只能目送著Trey走向自己的父親，然後兩人一起走到了角落之中，像是要商議甚麼無法被公開的大事。<br/>
他的父親露出了越來越難看的臉色，而另一側的Trey卻像是益發地感到愉快。<br/>
……果然是惡鬼。</p>
<p>這一場對談以兩人在黃金色的契約書上簽下名字作結。<br/>
看著化為飛鳥的契約書從窗戶中飛走，Cater不由得地對老同學的魔法感到更加佩服。</p>
<p>「好了，別發呆了，讓我浪費時間做這種麻煩事可是要付出很大代價的。」<br/>
回到了Cater身邊的Trey自然不過地執起了Cater的手，在沒有輔以任何說明之下，直接抓著他離開了宴會的會場。<br/>
「做好覺悟吧，Keito……不，Cater。」</p>
<p>「不對，Trey君，我們現在要去哪裡？」<br/>
「從今天開始，你的主要身分就不是Diamond家的長子，而是我的助手了。」<br/>
「欸？慢著我還是沒聽明白……」<br/>
在提供更詳細的解釋以前，Trey拉起了Cater被自己握著的那一隻手，低下頭，在掌心之中印下自己的吻。<br/>
那是懇願的意思，做這種事的人絕對清楚，而被親吻掌心的人也明白得很。</p>
<p>夜幕之下沒有足夠的光線，Cater無比慶幸他們現在身處於這樣的環境之中，否則像Trey那麼壞心眼的男人，一定會拿自己現在那大概紅得像熟透螃蟹的臉嘲笑自己一輩子吧。</p>
<p>「請多多指教了，Cater。」<br/>
「我絕對不會留情的，你可要小心點啊，Trey君。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>add.</p>
<p>「Diamond家主的黑材料？就算你拿到手估計也奈何不了他。」<br/>
坐在Mostro Lounge的VIP房中，Trey從來沒預料過他得到的會是這樣的答案。<br/>
踏進號稱能實現所有願望的這個地方，甚至做好了要押上自己獨特魔法的準備，他真的沒有想過Azul會以否定作為回應。</p>
<p>在熟知Keito的家族問題這個前題下，他最後所發出的訊息看在Trey的眼裡實在太像求救。<br/>
作為摯友也好，作為他的戀慕者也好，Trey無論如何都想要在這件事上為重要的人帶來幫助。<br/>
Diamond作為輝石的貴族肯定不會因為自己的請求就給予他們的長子自由的權利，而相對地，要達成這個目標，最簡單的方法恐怕就是使用威脅，所以他才會坐在這個地方，企圖和Azul進行交易。</p>
<p>「如果沒有至少在社會認知上有更為接近貴族的地位，Diamond家會是難以撼動的存在，也因此即使你加以威脅，他們的家主也沒有按你所願去做的理由。」<br/>
邊在客人和主人的面前放下剛泡好的紅茶，Jade邊向可能未有理解背後意思的客人加上了自己的解說。</p>
<p>這部份確實是漏了計算……太過急躁了嗎。<br/>
在心裡悄悄地替自己進行了檢討，Trey靜靜地看著在桌子對面的海寮二人，等待著他們進一步的建議。<br/>
既然現在沒有直接逐客，那就是可以賭他們能提供更好的方法吧。</p>
<p>「想要成功的話，除非你可以抛棄『普通人』這件外衣，進一步把你的魔法力展示在所有人的眼前。」<br/>
端起紅茶放到嘴邊抿了一口，像是要思考似地斂下了雙眼的Azul，在好一陣子的沉默以後，給出了這樣的建議。<br/>
話題的選擇權突然又回了Trey的身上。</p>
<p>用以計算的天秤正在來來往往地傾斜。<br/>
『中庸』是他的生存之道，為了不引起太多的關注，進而惹上太多的麻煩，這是Trey一直烙守著的準則。<br/>
但這樣的話就無法拯救他重要的人，他必須在兩者之間作出一個選擇。</p>
<p>「如果我答應？」<br/>
「那我們就會提供讓你成為能與上流匹敵的人的方法及契機，當然還有你今天所要求的東西。至於代價，就等一切確定之後再收取好了，放心，絕對不會超過你可以付出的範圍。」<br/>
像是交易已然達成了一般，Azul在聽到Trey的提問以後，坐直了身體，帶著宛如看到獵物落網的愉快笑容，攤開了黃金色的契約書。</p>
<p>「我們可是有著慈悲精神的Octavinelle，會想幫助同校的學生也是理所當然的吧。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [トレケイ] 願望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>接續上篇的夫夫日常<br/>ツイステ深夜60分創作活動</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。時間線為接續自由以後<br/>。請先閱覽過前篇，算是交往後狀態</p><p> </p><p>　　「Treyくん，你確定路真的沒有走錯嗎？」<br/>　　邊提出了自認為非常合理的疑問，Cater邊扶著最近的那一棵大樹，慢慢地坐到了依然帶著微濕的草堆之上。<br/>　　作為大魔法師Trey的助手而來到這個森林已經是好幾個小時前的事，原本晴朗的天空在中途地突然下起了大雨，現在雖然已經重新放晴了，但踩在這種隨時都像會把腳吸進去的泥地之上，還是讓Cater感到相當難受。<br/>　　而且因為會有水從葉間滴下的關係，無法脫掉的雨衣也積聚著難以揮去的悶熱，更深地加重了令人不適的感覺。</p><p>　　坐在草地之上抬頭看向依然盯著指南針的那個大魔法師，似乎沒打算回應的對方只是挑了挑眉，看著自己然後大大地、誇張地嘆了一口氣。<br/>　　「休息吧？休息——」<br/>　　拍了拍自己身旁的位置，直接開始翻找著背包拿出午餐盒的Cater，這一連串的行動分明是完全沒有想要給同伴任何反對的空間。<br/>　　自從離開家族的束縛之後，重逢時所感受到的成熟氛圍就像是被遺留了在Diamond家般，從Cater的身上消失無蹤。<br/>　　看起來像是回復到學生的時代，但又似乎是有著不同之處。<br/>　　或許是因為笑容之間少了苦澀吧。<br/>　　總是習慣與其他人保持適當的距離，以致於當Trey想真正地去了解分析一個人時，反而不知道從哪裡開始著手才對。<br/>　　也因此如果不是當初的Cater足夠絕情，或許他就會因此錯過重要的人而終生抱憾。</p><p>　　「我覺得你似乎是這陣子過得太好了。」<br/>　　「沒有沒有，我可是被上司壓搾得超慘的可憐蟲。」<br/>　　「是嗎？比方說？」<br/>　　坐到了Cater的身邊，接過他遞過來的、其實是自己親手做的三文治，Trey抛回了問題，然後邊咬著三文治，邊等待Cater進行回應。<br/>　　估計會是打哈哈混過去吧，自己這個『上司』，可絲毫沒有虧待他的地方。<br/>　　做著這樣的猜想，Cater那『到底還有多遠呢』也像是理所當然般地蹦了出來。<br/>　　用力地捏了一下Cater的腰作為亂說話的處分，在那之後重新打開了地圖的Trey卻又像沒事地詳細講解起了他們現在身處的狀況。</p><p>　　「那不是很近嘛，走吧走吧。早點搞定早點回家。」<br/>　　「剛才是誰說要休息？」<br/>　　「都是因為Treyくん看起來要走到世界末日。」<br/>　　匆忙地吞下了午餐，拉著Cater向自己伸來的手重新站起，比起稀有的礦石，Trey腦海裡更多的，顯然是該給最近似乎過於任性的Cater一點更大的懲罰……像是某個日子只給他提供甜食之類。<br/>　　一旦握緊了就下意識地再也沒有放手，身旁被握著手的那人也只是在稍稍地眨了眨眼以後，輕易地接受了這個安排。<br/>　　他們也，的確是可以牽手行動的關係。</p><p>　　要尋找的礦洞在沒多久之後終於出現在了二人的眼前。<br/>　　借著魔法的光芒在洞穴之中探索，比起目標的的礦石，更先收穫到的，是非常熟悉的那個物質。<br/>　　好幾年前，當Trey以Star Gazer的身份活動時，他曾經大量地接觸過這一個事物——星願石的原料。</p><p>　　「許個願吧。」<br/>　　撿起散落在地上的石頭碎片，仔細的打量確認以後，Trey把碎石放進了兩人交握的手之間。<br/>　　許下的願望將會帶著兩人份的期許，而Trey則打算把這個機會交給Cater。<br/>　　——畢竟他在學四年也似乎從來沒有許下過任何真正的願望。</p><p>　　「那……『Magicam的關注者增加」，怎麼樣？」<br/>　　「不行。」<br/>　　「欸，Treyくん好嚴格——」 雖然是說著抱怨的話，實際上笑彎了眼的Cater，完全是對此感到高興的表情「總覺得好懷念……那……」</p><p>　　『希望幸福不會消失。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [トレケイ] 願望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ツイステ深夜60分創作合作活動（第１５回）, 題目「旅行」、「許願」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。時間線為接續自由以後<br/>。請先閱覽過前篇，算是交往後狀態</p><p> </p><p>　　「Treyくん，你確定路真的沒有走錯嗎？」<br/>　　邊提出了自認為非常合理的疑問，Cater邊扶著最近的那一棵大樹，慢慢地坐到了依然帶著微濕的草堆之上。<br/>　　作為大魔法師Trey的助手而來到這個森林已經是好幾個小時前的事，原本晴朗的天空在中途地突然下起了大雨，現在雖然已經重新放晴了，但踩在這種隨時都像會把腳吸進去的泥地之上，還是讓Cater感到相當難受。<br/>　　而且因為會有水從葉間滴下的關係，無法脫掉的雨衣也積聚著難以揮去的悶熱，更深地加重了令人不適的感覺。</p><p>　　坐在草地之上抬頭看向依然盯著指南針的那個大魔法師，似乎沒打算回應的對方只是挑了挑眉，看著自己然後大大地、誇張地嘆了一口氣。<br/>　　「休息吧？休息——」<br/>　　拍了拍自己身旁的位置，直接開始翻找著背包拿出午餐盒的Cater，這一連串的行動分明是完全沒有想要給同伴任何反對的空間。<br/>　　自從離開家族的束縛之後，重逢時所感受到的成熟氛圍就像是被遺留了在Diamond家般，從Cater的身上消失無蹤。<br/>　　看起來像是回復到學生的時代，但又似乎是有著不同之處。<br/>　　或許是因為笑容之間少了苦澀吧。<br/>　　總是習慣與其他人保持適當的距離，以致於當Trey想真正地去了解分析一個人時，反而不知道從哪裡開始著手才對。<br/>　　也因此如果不是當初的Cater足夠絕情，或許他就會因此錯過重要的人而終生抱憾。</p><p>　　「我覺得你似乎是這陣子過得太好了。」<br/>　　「沒有沒有，我可是被上司壓搾得超慘的可憐蟲。」<br/>　　「是嗎？比方說？」<br/>　　坐到了Cater的身邊，接過他遞過來的、其實是自己親手做的三文治，Trey抛回了問題，然後邊咬著三文治，邊等待Cater進行回應。<br/>　　估計會是打哈哈混過去吧，自己這個『上司』，可絲毫沒有虧待他的地方。<br/>　　做著這樣的猜想，Cater那『到底還有多遠呢』也像是理所當然般地蹦了出來。<br/>　　用力地捏了一下Cater的腰作為亂說話的處分，在那之後重新打開了地圖的Trey卻又像沒事地詳細講解起了他們現在身處的狀況。</p><p>　　「那不是很近嘛，走吧走吧。早點搞定早點回家。」<br/>　　「剛才是誰說要休息？」<br/>　　「都是因為Treyくん看起來要走到世界末日。」<br/>　　匆忙地吞下了午餐，拉著Cater向自己伸來的手重新站起，比起稀有的礦石，Trey腦海裡更多的，顯然是該給最近似乎過於任性的Cater一點更大的懲罰……像是某個日子只給他提供甜食之類。<br/>　　一旦握緊了就下意識地再也沒有放手，身旁被握著手的那人也只是在稍稍地眨了眨眼以後，輕易地接受了這個安排。<br/>　　他們也，的確是可以牽手行動的關係。</p><p>　　要尋找的礦洞在沒多久之後終於出現在了二人的眼前。<br/>　　借著魔法的光芒在洞穴之中探索，比起目標的的礦石，更先收穫到的，是非常熟悉的那個物質。<br/>　　好幾年前，當Trey以Star Gazer的身份活動時，他曾經大量地接觸過這一個事物——星願石的原料。</p><p>　　「許個願吧。」<br/>　　撿起散落在地上的石頭碎片，仔細的打量確認以後，Trey把碎石放進了兩人交握的手之間。<br/>　　許下的願望將會帶著兩人份的期許，而Trey則打算把這個機會交給Cater。<br/>　　——畢竟他在學四年也似乎從來沒有許下過任何真正的願望。</p><p>　　「那……『Magicam的關注者增加」，怎麼樣？」<br/>　　「不行。」<br/>　　「欸，Treyくん好嚴格——」 雖然是說著抱怨的話，實際上笑彎了眼的Cater，完全是對此感到高興的表情「總覺得好懷念……那……」</p><p>　　『希望幸福不會消失。』</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [トレケイ] Trick or Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ツイステ深夜 60 分創作合作活動（第19回），題目「惡作劇」，早了一個月的萬聖節</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>。變小孩的原梗 —＞ https://www.plurk.com/p/o0g4z4</p><p>　　「Trick or trick！」<br/>　　好不容易終於從繁瑣的行政事項中脫身回到家，才甫打開自己家的門，橘髮的小小孩就這麼喊著似乎哪裡不對勁的咒語，突然地跑過來抱住了自己的雙腳，然後抬頭笑得燦爛地看向自己。<br/>　　小小的臉和Trey今天留在家裡的助手一模一樣……這也是理所當然，畢竟他們可還沒有進化到能在同性之間生下小孩。</p><p>　　「Cater呢？」<br/>　　抱起了自己腳邊的小小Cater，捏了捏那手感優秀的柔軟臉頰，Trey詢問的語氣完全像是個寵溺孩子的父親。<br/>　　小手指向廚房所在的方向，輕易地出賣了本人的小Cater輕晃著腿卻沒有想要下地的意思，似乎是被當成移動工具的Trey也從善如流地繼續把他抱在懷中。<br/>　　比起平常的Cater，這樣的小人總是能更多地激起他特別想要溫柔以待的心情。</p><p>　　「孩子的媽，你都教他甚麼了？」<br/>　　「ケーくん可是ケーくん，大魔法師先生你是不是對他有甚麼誤會？」<br/>　　為著剛才的那一句『Trick or trick』向Cater提出質疑，引發事端的人卻是露出了惡作劇已經成功般的笑容，揮了揮手上的魔法筆，從Trey的手上回收了自己的分身。<br/>　　突然失去了重量而空著的手瞬即感到了空虛，因此轉而環到了Cater的腰上。</p><p>　　「所以你的『Trick』只有這樣嗎？我還以為偷懶不跟著去上班的你一定會準備了更大的驚喜給我。」<br/>　　「我可是有在努力工作，你看，」貼到了Cater的背後，越過他的肩看著他獻寶似地從巨大的袋中不停地變出了各種原料，Trey此時才想起，他的確把住在附近的其他小孩子給忘掉了。「我把材料都給你買好了。」<br/>　　一定都是工作場所那些囉嗦老頭們的錯，而算到最後，則是Cater本人的錯。<br/>　　下了這樣的結論，Trey轉過了頭，往那近在嘴邊的漂亮耳垂咬了一口，然後得到了對方直接把頭往後撞來的痛楚。</p><p>　　「大魔法師兼著名甜點師的Treyくん所做的Treat，這可是不止小孩，就連大人也很期待的禮物吧。」<br/>　　「我的助手和他的小孩就顯然並不期待。」<br/>　　這看著像是要稱讚的句子其實只是提醒自己該認真對待眼前的材料，稍微看了一眼窗外，已經漸漸暗沉的天色也告知著可以作為準備的時間已經不多了。<br/>　　即使無奈也只能放開被自己鎖在懷裡的人，看著他笑嘻嘻地移動到有點距離的位置，接過被Cater塞進手裡的攪拌器和其他常用工具。</p><p>　　「所以這一份才是ケーくん的。」<br/>　　看著那被Cater愉快地提起的袋子，即使不去特別感受也彷彿能嗅到香料濃烈的味道。<br/>　　……今天的晚飯估計是咖哩，而且還是特別辣的那種。<br/>　　為自己的胃默哀了一秒，總之先開始了為即將到來的萬聖節家訪作準備的Trey，完全沒有打算阻止Cater的意思。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>